New Life, Second Chance
by Nitinha56
Summary: Sasuke comes back to konoha, but he doesn't come alone. How will Naruto deal with it, will he help Sasuke overcome his problems or wil he turn his back on him. What about the children? WARNINGS: Rape, Mpreg, Abuse, Minor, tuns of fluffy stuff.
1. Escape

_**I renewed this story, the first chapter I made didn't make any sense, I changed only small things not very important to the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm only putting this in this chapter so don't bother me ok. I don't own Naruto (I wish I did though) or any other character. It belongs to a Chinese guy I think, I don't remember his name.**_

CHAPTER 1

Sasuke was throwing up on the sink, clenching his stomach in the lower levels of Orochimaru's hideout. Tears ran down his face, he couldn't believe this was happening to him, he is a boy this isn't supposed to happen to boys. Sasuke had just understood what was happening to his body, even though it wasn't supposed to happen, all the sickness he had been feeling for weeks now made sense all the times that the first thing he did in the morning was throw up in the bathroom. He only believed it was happening when he felt that his stomach had gotten bigger.

When Sasuke arrived to Sound they drugged him and locked him in the medical ward for weeks inspecting his entire body for the knowledge of the Sharingan, they found that after it being completely activated the human male started sometimes to change and develop new organs, the anatomy was nothing like women's but something completely different from male's, of course the medical ninjas didn't know that the new anatomy granted the male the ability of carrying children. Sasuke was the one that figured it out after being brutally raped and felling his insides torned in half, that day had repercussions. He didn't even know who did it; he was in his stomach when it happened. It was the first time but not the last.

Right now he was curled up in a corner of his bathroom, an addiction to his room, and had his hand caressing his belly, like all mornings he came to the bathroom feeling sick and next thing he knew he was throwing up in the sink. If the sickness wasn't enough to figure out what was happening than the fact that his mood was all messed up would help, it were a few of the side effects of pregnancy.

He was already pregnant and Sasuke was barely 15 years old, turned a few weeks ago. He thought about aborting but when he had tried he found that he couldn't bring himself to do it, he never killed anyone before and he couldn't bring himself to kill his own child, that night Sasuke had cried himself to sleep. Sasuke was over four months pregnant; at least he suspected so because his stomach had started to develop and that only happened after the forth month of pregnancy, it also coincided with the first rape. He couldn't stay any longer in this place he had tried to escape before but he had been caught and tortured for even trying, but now he had a reason besides himself to escape and he couldn't possibly fail otherwise it would be, in the end, his child that would pay hell and Sasuke couldn't raise his child in this hellhole.

It took him two months to develop the perfect escape plan but he finally had it, he was going to disappear when they made the move from this hideout to the next, while everyone prepared their things they would think he was doing the same but he would be already far away, it was the perfect time actually since his belly was extremely noticeable by now he was already over six months long and the only reason no one had discovered his secret was because he was very careful with his health (so he wouldn't end up in medical ward and be discovered) and started wearing extremely large cloths right in the beginning so he wouldn't get noticed, but his stomach was starting to get too big and soon not even the clothes would help.

Sasuke was on the outside, the people that occupied the hideout were packing and he was already running as fast as he could away from that place, he was somewhere in grass country and he was moving nonstop for 8 hours and he was completely exhausted, Orochimaru probably sent people after him about two hours ago (when it was time for them to gather so they could leave) so he had sometime to sleep; Sasuke found a small cave and after getting some wood he entered it and started a fire so he could warm up and sleep comfortably.

After eating a few things he brought Sasuke curled up in his sleeping bag and wondered how the people from konoha would welcome him, if they would forgive him than he could live normally has possibly with his baby, but if they decided to kill him than he would have to live with it as long as his child was kept safe, Sasuke didn't thought that it would be a problem since his child was innocent after all, they would let his baby live.

When he finally fell asleep Sasuke's dreams were plagued by one of the many horrors that he went through in the Sound Village.

_Dream_

_Sasuke was sleeping like the dead when he was assaulted he was so tired mainly because of his lack of sleep but also because of his ability to exhaust himself during training so when he went to bed that night he couldn't resist sleep. Sasuke didn't know that he would be woken up in the most horrible way possible. _

_He screamed awake when he felt something big being shoved into his entrance and almost suddenly he felt something running down his tight and Sasuke instantly knew it was blood. Sasuke started to try and understand what was going on, he felt a strong arm around his waist keeping is ass up in the air and that's when Sasuke also noticed he wasn't wearing his boxers anymore, in fact the only thing he had covering him was his shirt. When he tried to take out the person that was holding him Sasuke found that he couldn't move his arms, he looked up to see that his arms were tied together and at the same time to the bed by some chakra strings._

_Sasuke screamed again when felt the thing in his ass being pulled out, completely enraged Sasuke screamed "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"_

_The men behind him suddenly put something in his mouth and tied something around it so Sasuke couldn't scream and the man taunted "Shush, you don't want to wake up anyone do you, Orochimaru-sama might be angry at us for the noise."_

_Suddenly another man in a corner of the room made himself known by saying "You're going to fast on him, when it's my time I'm going to make him scream before the actual fuck."_

_With those words Sasuke finely understood what they were going to do to him and he started to panic and trash underneath the guy that was still holding him. The man started to chuckle and Sasuke felt something big and hard at his entrance, then suddenly the man slammed into Sasuke's virgin hole making him scream while some tears poured down his face. Sasuke wasn't mentally prepared to have sex so he certainly wasn't prepared to be raped; he had never even actually thought of doing it after all he wasn't that old he was only 14. _

_The man started to pound into Sasuke slowly at first but soon he started to pick up the pace until he was doing it at a madly speed. Every single thrust hurt like hell to Sasuke and the boy couldn't keep the sobs in anymore so he released them. He felt the man starting to reach his release and with a last moan he spilled his seed into Sasuke's bleeding hole collapsing on top of the sobbing boy._

_The man still on top of Sasuke wrapped a hand in his hair and whispered in his ear "You're one tight and good little fuck you know that, but don't worry we're not done with you just yet." He raised himself from Sasuke and turned to the other man in the room "It's your turn."_

"_I might need your help with him while I fuck him into the mattress" the other man responded as he turned Sasuke around to face him, the boy glared at him activating the Sharing and the man instantly looked away "we'll just have to take care of that won´t we" the man took the cloth from around his mouth and put it around his eyes without being caught by the Sharingan, Sasuke wasn't able to see the man because of the darkness in the room, the man suddenly ripped Sasuke's shirt of and straddled his hips "now we're finely ready"_

_The man took the other piece of cloth from Sasuke's mouth and smashed his lips to the one's that belonged to the crying boy beneath him, he bit Sasuke's lip and when he gasped the man snaked his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, exploring. Sasuke suddenly decided to bite the man's tongue and the man slapped Sasuke across the face, the man seemed extremely angry as he grabbed Sasuke's hair again "You shouldn't do that it will only make it more painful to you, but if you want it who I'm I to deny you?"_

_Sasuke continued trashing underneath the man as he felt that dirty mouth move into his neck nibbling and biting his soft and pale skin, the men started to suck his nipples often between the right and left one. Sasuke was trying hard not to moan to the unwanted pleasure but it was difficult, he was nauseas and the thought of his body completely marked by those people made him want to vomit. _

_Sasuke felt his legs being spread apart and tried to close them but the man was already between them keeping them open. Then Sasuke jumped after felling the man's tongue liking all the previous blood and cum with his saliva, the man lifted Sasuke tights to get better access and proceeded into licking Sasuke's small entrance, in the mean time the Sasuke gasped and tried to scream for the third time only to find a hand over his mouth belonging to the first man that raped him._

"_Hmm, his blood tastes good, I wonder what his cum would taste like. I think I'm going to find out. And, oh, he's already half hard, I think you like this more than you let on" the second man said, turning to his friend he asked "want to get a blowjob too? We have another mouth."_

_Sasuke felt a hand around his member and suddenly it starts to pump it to full hardness, when the hand disappeared and is was replaced by a hot mouth that that swallowing him completely Sasuke gasped, the moment he opens his mouth the first man took his hand away and replaced it by his huge cock choking him and the man smirked "now be a good boy and start sucking or it will only get worse." When Sasuke didn't obey the man started slamming his hard cock into his mouth making his throat hurt and keeping him from breathing. _

_The pain was so bad Sasuke couldn't feel the pleasure the other man was giving him. New tears were starting to flow down Sasuke's face because of his pain, his shame and the knowledge that he was being violated and couldn't even put a stop to it, he felt completely helpless and unwanted, like no one could possibly want him anymore, if Naruto found out Sasuke felt that he the blond boy would be disgusted of him and that thought made him cry even harder. Sasuke felt himself cum and heard the other man swallow all of it and moan, next thing he knew the man released himself on Sasuke's mouth and pulled out, Sasuke tried to spit the thing out of his mouth hating the taste of it only to have suddenly a hand over it and his nose to keep him from breathing "Swallow it" the man said forcing Sasuke to swallow the disgusting liquid._

_Sasuke was sobbing quietly trying to regain his breath when he was dragged in the bed ending up in other man's lap, he felt the head of the man's cock on his abused hole, the man slammed harshly into his ass groaning and did the same with his lips into the boy's mouth so he could taste him again. As he was pounding into Sasuke he also kept his tongue in the boy's mouth, Sasuke almost suffocated and when there was a little stop to the crushing and abusing kiss there was only time to breath not to scream and the man's lips would be on Sasuke's again. The time of the thrusts were increasing until the man finally released himself inside the trembling boy in his lap._

_The first man was already dressed, waiting for his friend to get ready so they could leave, when the other man was ready he released Sasuke's arms that were already bleeding from the boy's constant pulling. Sasuke curled up in a tight ball silently sobbing as the two people left his room leaving him dirty, hurt and crying until he fell asleep._

_Dream End_

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat with tears escaping his eyes and sobs escaping his mouth, he stayed like that until he managed to stop crying and embraced his stomach. Sasuke still didn't know what he would have and honestly he preferred it that way, a surprise, a child he would love and it would love him in return and with that thought he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Found

CHAPTER 2

Sasuke woke up feeling a strong light coming through the opening of the cave; he had been running from Sound for a little over two months and was almost 9 months pregnant and felling completely terrified after all the baby could be coming any time soon and Sasuke didn't know what to do, would it hurt, he didn't even know how he was having the baby, he wasn't a woman so the process wouldn't be the same, what if he died while having the child what would happen to his child, he couldn't even fathom if the baby died, he couldn't do this alone but apparently he would have to.

Sasuke was about a week away from Konoha, if he had been moving at a shinobi speed he would have arrived at the village after the first month of travel, but because of the weight of the child he couldn't move as fast, he didn't even dare to go through the trees because of the constant kicking, Sasuke thought he might fall and kill the baby. He was moving at a normal pace, just walking sometimes running although several times he had to stop so he could rest; Sasuke's belly was so big he couldn't even see his feet even if he tried as it is obvious it was extremely heavy as well. Sasuke worried that if he pushed himself too hard he might hurt his baby.

His feet hurt everywhere and they were starting to turn a purple color from so much walking. His back was also constantly hurting and after being on the move for over two months his speed was starting to slow and he was moving at least five times slower since the beginning of the journey.

Sasuke was an excellent shinobi and it was only thanks to the teachings of Orochimaru that he managed to elude his ninjas, they probably thought that he was in konoha already after all if it wasn't for his current condition he would have gotten there already. If the Snake Sannin didn't think that Sasuke would be going to the Leaf Village than there was no use in searching for him in the Fire Country.

Although Sasuke had lots of planning done he still had to go through close encounters with the Sound Ninjas, there was one time when he was almost caught but Sasuke managed to kill them even with his overweight.

After traveling the entire day Sasuke found himself a huge cave were he could rest, his feet were aching from walking for hours, he setup a camp and when he was lighting up a fire Sasuke felt a horrible pain in his stomach making him scream. He felt like the baby was pushing its way down his body which made him think that maybe it was finely time for him to be out.

The first thing that came to Sasuke's mind was the desire to meet the child that gave him so much work and at the same time it was the only thing that he was living for, but then all those thoughts of what might happen during the birth made him panic so Sasuke did the only thing he could, he laid down in the sleeping bag and waited it out, hoping that was just a false warning.

About two hours after sundown the mind blowing pain was gone and what it left behind was a trembling fifteen year old boy. When Sasuke finally managed to calm down he sat down slowly groaning because of the pain in his back, cocked a quick meal and eat it silently before leaning down in his sleeping bag again.

Even though Sasuke was strong and courageous he still had lots of doubts concerning his baby, starting with feeding him obviously since Sasuke didn't have any kind of milk on his boobs, Sasuke also didn't know anything about how to take care of a baby, in his heart Sasuke just hoped he could have help when he got to Konoha perhaps Naruto or Sakura could do something for him even though Sasuke didn't believe that he deserved it.

Sasuke turned to his side and curled up in a ball in order to feel safer, warmer and more comfortable he had a feeling that he would be sleeping like a rock because of the day's activities and finally Sasuke entered a sleep that hopefully would last all night.

Naruto was running towards Konoha after a short mission to water country with Team Kakashi, said person was running a little away from him and Sakura, sulking, because Naruto decided to play a prank with Kakashi's favorite series of books, Icha Icha Paradise, no need to say Kakashi was angry and right now ignoring both Naruto and Sakura, who had been an accomplice. Kakashi had decided to keep a little company, Pakkun, who didn't seem to mind being called only to entertain The Copy Nin.

Pakkun suddenly stopped and started sniffing the air, curiosity spiked up in Kakashi "what's up Pakkun?"

Continuing to sniff the air and following the scent he caught Pakkun answered "I picked up a scent I haven't felt in years and honestly I never thought I would feel again."

Team Kakashi was running after the Nin Dog through the forest, Naruto was excited to think that he would fight a new enemy or find an old friend, Sakura was very apprehensive and Kakashi was extremely curious "so, who is it?"

"I think it might be that lost team mate of yours, he's not moving and there's a little difference to his scent from last time I smelled him, that's why I said that it might be him." Pakkun said continuing the trail that Sasuke made before that day.

Naruto's excitement only increased on the prospect of seeing his old rival and best friend, Sakura was getting just as excited as Naruto, she missed her old crush so much and Kakashi's eye just widened. They were almost there they could already see the entrance to a big cave.

Naruto rushed into the cave to see if it was his friend when Kakashi grabbed his arm and scolded at him "Naruto this could be a trap."

"Kakashi-sensei Sasuke could be in there, it's a chance for us to finally catch him!" Stated Naruto enthusiastically.

"I know but we have to be careful" Kakashi said and started to get closer to the entrance of the cave with the others right behind him.

Naruto passed Kakashi to see a fire barely burning and what appeared to be a person inside a sleeping bag. He started to close in on the person when he heard Sakura behind him "Naruto!" and Naruto shoot back to her "Shush! You might wake him."

Naruto kneeled down in front of the person and pulled the covers from his face "It's him!" Naruto couldn't believe it; his friend was asleep in front of him, looking rather pale and for the first time since he knew Sasuke, Naruto thought that he looked really frail, like if he touched him with too much strength he might break.

Naruto started to pull the covers back from Sasuke's body; the sleeping boy didn't even stirred, if it wasn't for the shallow breathing than Naruto might have thought that Sasuke was dead.

When Naruto started to pull the blanket past Sasuke's stomach his eyes started to widened "Holy fuck!" his mouth dropped open and he asked "how is this even possible?"

Naruto suddenly saw a little movement behind Sasuke's shirt and put his hand on the spot, he waited until about a minute later when he felt a kick to his hand "shit I can't believe this?"

"What is it?" Naruto turned around to face Sakura who had just returned from scouting the area to look for enemies, the Kyuubi Container was still a little dazed from his discovery when another kick to his hand brought him back to reality, he looked at Sasuke who was still sleeping and then at Sakura.

"Come here and check this out, you won't believe it, this is so weird! I never thought something like this could happen!" Naruto had a huge grin in his face has he extended his free hand to Sakura who took it.

Sakura hurried to Naruto's side and kneeled, her eyes widened when she saw Sasuke's stomach. Naruto pulled her hand to replace his other hand on Sasuke's belly "just feel it" he said with a smile. Sakura had a questioning look on her face that changed into a huge smile when she felt a kick in her hand "wow, we have to tell Kakashi-sensei about this."

"We will tell him when he gets here but for now I think you should check him over to make sure he's alright." Naruto said staring into Sasuke's sleeping face.

Sakura smiled looking over at Sasuke "you're right. We have to make sure he's ok first after all his body wasn't made to endure this. Could you pull his shirt up Naruto?"

"Ok" Naruto said watching as Sakura passed her green lighted hands over Sasuke's stomach "so, how is he? Is he alright? Can you see if it's boy or a girl? I mean you're a medic nin so you should ---"

"Will you shut up?" Sakura interrupted him almost screaming "how am I supposed to know when you don't let me concentrate!"

"Ok, sorry" Naruto said quietly when he saw Sasuke stirring, trying to wake up.

Sakura sighed and continued with her work, after a few minutes she let out a little smile and said "done. He seems to be dealing fine with the pregnancy. This is such a strange thing to say about Sasuke. Anyway, it seems that his body has shifted its normal organs in order to give the needed space for the baby and there are a few new ones that I didn't even recognize, probably the ones that are helping the body developing the child."

"And what about the baby? What do you know?" Naruto asked with a lot of excitement.

"You don't actually mean the baby, what you do mean is the babies." By now Sakura held a huge smile on her face.

"What???" Naruto almost screamed if Sakura hadn't put her hand over his mouth.

"Shush, you idiot, you don't want to wake him up do you? Anyway, I sensed two chakra sources inside him so our dear Sasuke is having twins. I wonder how he will react. I think someone might have to carry him back." Sakura said.

"I'll take him, I don't mind and it's not like he is heavy or anything."Naruto said as he watched Sakura searching for injuries in his friend's body. As Sakura finally reached Sasuke's feet Naruto's mouth dropped open "wow, how did that happened?"

Sasuke's feet were completely full of bruises and they reached his ankles; Sakura took of Sasuke's sandals and started healing the worse of the bruises. "He's probably been walking for weeks with a huge stomach, that was too much pressure in his feet and knowing Sasuke he only rested when he couldn't stand any longer." Sakura pulled the cover over Sasuke's body again and watched as the sleeping boy continued to shiver. "Naruto you should try and warm him up a little."

Sakura watched as Naruto put an arm beneath Sasuke's neck and another beneath his knees and pulled the sleeping boy into his lap with his head in Naruto's shoulder. After a while Sasuke stopped shivering and fell into a deeper sleep. Naruto was smiling as he looked up at Sakura who said "I'm going to talk to Kakashi-sensei now that we are ready to leave."

"Talk to me about what?" Asked Kakashi as he entered the cave with the dog nin Pakkun by his side.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, well I think it's good to go directly down to business so I'll just tell you what's going on, well you see when we first got here we found out something very interesting about Sasuke, we hmm, well you see he's kind off, hmm---"

"Will you just go on with it?" Kakashi hurried.

"Sasuke's pregnant." Sakura blurted out.

Kakashi's only visible eye widened considerably "what?"

"Shush, it's a good thing Sasuke's exhausted otherwise he would have woken up a long time ago. We should start going right now to konoha, the faster we get there the better. And I don't know how to answer your question." Sakura said as she noticed that Kakashi was about to press her.

Kakashi closed his eye and sighed "whatever. Why are you in such a hurry to get back to Konoha?"

"Well, remember that Sasuke's pregnant right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"Sasuke is almost due meaning that the babies could come out any day now and we don't want to have him delivering in the middle of the forest, besides what if there were complications this is definitely not safe for him or the babies." Sakura explained.

"Alright. Naruto are you ready to go?"Kakashi was watching as Naruto approached them carrying Sasuke bridal style. "He seems to be really tired. I wonder how longue he has been on the move."

It was Sakura who answered him "I think he's been traveling for a few weeks, probably even months. I'm just going to save his things so we can leave."

After a few minutes of cleaning all of the leads that would relate them to the cave Team Kakashi left heading towards Konoha as fast as they could, probably they would reach the Leaf Gates at lunchtime and they would head directly to the Hokage.

When they finally reached Konoha Kakashi made sure that they weren't bothered by other shinobi because of the missing nin they were carrying, Sasuke was still asleep and Team 7 was reluctant in waking him up, he was also still covered in his sleeping bag so people couldn't see the overweight.

When they reached the door to Tsunade's office Sasuke was already starting to wake up, feeling rather warm and comfortable, but he still didn't feel ready to wake up completely so he let himself rest a little longer.


	3. Hurt

**I don't own Naruto (I wish I did though…)**

**If you have some complains, I don't care go kill yourself, unless it's about spelling mistakes, than I accept the critics.**

CHAPTER 3

Tsunade was working on the paper work that Shizune had given her a few hours ago; she was completely concentrated on her work so she didn't hear Team Kakashi entering her office. She looked up at the sound of a book closing and her eyes rested on Kakashi, the source of the noise.

"So, how did the mission go? Did you accomplish it?" Tsunade asked she had only looked over at Kakashi so she didn't notice the bundle of cloths and spiky dark hair resting on Naruto's arms.

"The mission went fine Hokage-sama. We came here to report something to you." Kakashi answered with his usual stoic face.

"What is it about?" Tsunade was looking over the others team members when her gaze stopped on Naruto. "Naruto what is that you're carrying?"

Kakashi responded faster than Naruto to Tsunade's question. "That is what we are here to tell you about. We found him when we were coming back to Konoha, Pakkun was with us and he smelled his scent, that's the only reason why we were able to find him, he was well hidden."

Tsunade had walked over to Naruto to check the subject of the conversation, her eyes widened when she saw that the boy that was snuggled closely to Naruto was the same one that they were looking for, the one that ran away to be stronger, Sasuke Uchiha.

Tsunade took Sasuke carefully from Naruto's arms and heard the boy whimper slightly at being moved but otherwise remained asleep, he weighted a bit more than she would have guessed from what she could see, Sakura cleaned up her desk as Tsunade laid the boy in it, after that she started to examine him, her hands lingered on his stomach.

Kakashi heard her gasp before he continued with his report, "I think he had been heading this way for a while now, probably a few months if you consider his state. Sasuke is underweighted, probably hasn't been able to find enough food in his condition, there are bruises in his feet that suggests that he has been moving nonstop for hours each day, I believe he was in a hurry because the sound nin might be after him."

"You're right, Orochimaru wouldn't just let his vessel go, Sasuke obviously ran away," Tsunade answered as she checked the boy's abdomen, "Naruto for how long has he been sleeping?"

"Probably since last night, when we found him, he has been sleeping for almost a day do you think there's something wrong with him old hag?" Naruto answered.

Tsunade glared at Naruto before she told him, "No, he's alright, just extremely tired, according to the examination I did he had contractions yesterday, with the pain and the emotional stress he has been going through he deserves all the sleep he can get," Tsunade was running her hand through Sasuke's smooth hair as she whispered, "pour boy."

Sasuke started to wake up when he felt someone run their hand through his hair, memories flashed through his eyes at that close contact and he sat up startled with having someone so close to him. That turned up to be a bad decision when he suddenly felt extremely dizzy, all he could see was a strange blur, he was about to fall to the side when Sasuke felt warm arms closing around his body tightly.

"Calm down Teme, you're going to end up hurting yourself if you continue being that careless." Naruto said with a chuckle, he then frowned when he felt Sasuke trembling badly in his arms, he proceeded to hug Sasuke even closer to him and whispered, "Shush, it's alright Teme you're home now, you're safe."

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a shaky voice, it seemed he hadn't used it for a while.

"Yeah, it's me. Hold hag can I take him home now, I think he should eat something and go to bed as soon as possible, the Teme here doesn't look good." Naruto asked with a grin.

Sasuke seemed to regain control of himself as he pushed Naruto away from him making the blond boy pout and stared sternly at the Hokage as he waited for her decision, would she let him stay or would she order his death despite the small life that they knew existed inside him.

Tsunade stared at Sasuke as the boy practically glared at her after a while she stated, "I think it would be wise for me to ask you some questions before making my decision, in the meantime you will stay with Naruto," when she saw that Sasuke was about to protest she interrupted him by saying, "for two reasons, the first is that he seems to be the one that would like the most to have you around and take care of you and the second reason is that in your current condition and your ninja state you can't live on your own."

Sasuke sighted and started to move so he could slide down the desk, he just noticed he was lying there; suddenly Naruto was there in front of him so he could pick him up. Sasuke glared at him and said, "You now I can walk I don't need your help for that."

Just as Sasuke put his legs on the floor and let go of the desk so that they were supporting his weight completely his knees buckled, the room was spinning and he was falling to the floor at a fast speed. Sasuke was startled when he noticed that he had never actually reached the ground, he looked up to see Naruto's face extremely close to his own, he flushed and glared at him hoping he wouldn't see the red in his face.

Naruto pulled Sasuke up into his arms and held him close to his chest grinning at him. Sasuke just settled into glaring at his own knees for failing him. A little cough alerted them to the existence of the other people in the room, Sasuke's blush got even darker and Naruto just grinned sheepishly.

"Before you go Naruto I want to give you some warnings about how you're going to take care of Sasuke, I don't think I trust the way you would take care of him, probably just feeding him ramen."Tsunade warned.

"You know old hag, I have other things than ramen in my house," said Naruto glaring at Tsunade.

The Hokage just glared back at him and asked, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Naruto stood there thinking for a while and after a minute he grinned sheepishly and said, "Milk. Yup that's about it." Tsunade's glare hardened and Naruto backed away a few steps, "Okay, okay, I'll go shopping for some fruit, is that okay with you?"

"That's just for started, I want Sasuke extremely well fed and I'm going to give you some vitamins you can give him after his meals, I'm also putting him under bed arrest meaning he can't leave the bed unless he has to shower or go to the bathroom. I left the best for last, I want him to eat healthy food with tons of vegetables not that crap you have at home Naruto." Tsunade was about to let them leave when she remembered something useful, "Sakura you are the one that is going shopping for groceries, besides I don't trust Naruto with that task. Ok, you may leave now."

"Gee thanks old hag" Naruto muttered under his breath.

Naruto jumped through the rooftops until he finally reached his apartment, it wasn't big it only had a small kitchen, dining room and a small bedroom with a single bed. It was very clean though, sometimes Naruto dedicated a little time to cleaning his house and before he left on his mission he had done just that.

Naruto laid Sasuke carefully on the bed, the raven was still so exhausted he had fallen asleep during the run to the house, so many months on the run would do that to a person. Naruto laid himself next to Sasuke's smaller form, wrapping his arms around him; even thought Sasuke was slightly taller than Naruto when they were together in the same genin team, the raven haired boy hadn't grown that much since he left and the result of that was that Naruto was about 3 inches taller than Sasuke now. Naruto fell asleep a little time after lying down.

When Sasuke woke up he felt extremely warm, he turned around slowly and felt shocked when he saw Naruto's sleeping face next to his, he felt Naruto's hands moving around his waist and his hands resting in his belly. The shock passed as he felt a kick in his stomach and Sasuke put his hand on top of the place where his baby kicked, he unconsciously snuggled closer to Naruto as he felt the blonde's arms tighten around him.

Naruto smiled as he felt Sasuke snuggle up against him and he started to run his fingers through the raven's smooth hair, he felt the boy in his arms sitting up and the sudden movement made Naruto fall from the bed and glare at Sasuke, "What was that for Teme?"

"Don't do that dobe." Sasuke said while he glared daggers at Naruto.

"Well sorry for trying to make you feel better you bastard, what was I thinking anyway that you had changed and cared for us even a little, you're just as a cold hearted bastard now as you were the day you left." Naruto was extremely angry because of Sasuke's dismissal of other people feelings and he just exploded.

"You don't know anything." Sasuke was looking at his feet and his eyes were tearing up, it was a good thing his hair was hiding it.

"I know that you're a heartless asshole, do you even care about the life that is inside you? You're a fucking monster, I thought so, and why don't you give the baby to the other father I bet he would love that child move than you ever could, who is he anyway?" Naruto was just so angry, he couldn't stop himself from lashing out at Sasuke he wanted to hurt him make him feel something, and he wanted to release the pain Naruto had been holding for the last two and a half years.

Sasuke couldn't believe what Naruto was saying, his baby was the only thing he was living for, if it wasn't for the child Sasuke would have let himself die a long time ago. And what Naruto said about the baby's father just ended up bringing lots of bad memories that Sasuke would just rather forget. Naruto didn't notice the trembling that started to take over the raven boy's body he was too angry. "It's none of your business," Sasuke didn't know how he could keep his voice sound so cool when he was so upset.

"Yeah, right. You probably slept with so many people you don't even know who the father is and for what? Power? Fucking whore, you should be ashamed with yourself." Naruto knew that he had gone too far but he couldn't bring himself to apologize, he thought he should just leave and cool his head, after that he would talk to Sasuke again. So he did just that, he left.

When Sasuke finely heard the front door close was when he broke down into sobs, everything Naruto said hurt so much he just couldn't stay in his apartment, so he waited until he could finally stop the sobs but Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to stop the tears, those would be falling for a few more hours.

When Sasuke was calm enough he got up from the bed, still in his old and dirty cloths, left Naruto's small apartment and headed towards hid old home, the Uchiha Compound. When he got there Sasuke headed to his childhood bedroom and to his old bed; in the Sound village Sasuke stopped being raped because he started sleeping under the bed and his abusers thought he didn't sleep there anymore, it was a comfort; as Sasuke laid under the bed, on his side, he thought about everything that Naruto had said everything that happened to him.

Sasuke thought that Naruto might have been right, it was he's own fault what happened, if he hadn't left for power he wouldn't have been raped and in the end he wouldn't be this hurt, but then he wouldn't have his child. Sasuke cried himself to sleep with these confusing thoughts.


	4. Help

**Here you have it people, the forth chapter and I'm hoping to have reviews for all my hard work but I won't demand it (anymore, but if I hadn't I probably wouldn't have updated yet so…) **

**Hope you like it.**

CHAPTER 4

Naruto burst through the door to the Hokage's office, gasping for air he looked like he had been running for a while. Tsunade looked up from her files and stared at the boy in front of her waiting to find why he was in such a state. When she realized that he wouldn't be answering any time soon she sighed and said, "Naruto what are you doing here I thought I told you that you were supposed to take care of Sasuke, that means you can't leave him."

Naruto seemed to have regained his breath and when he looked at Tsunade the blonde boy appeared to be very upset, "I left for about two hours from my house and when I got back the Teme was gone old hag; we have to go find him, what if he ran away again!"

Tsunade was in Hokage mode when she called an Anbu that appeared in front of her and kneeled, "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Go fetch the rest of team Kakashi for me," she waited until the Anbu left and then she turned back to Naruto, "tell me what happened and start with the beginning, I want to know what made him leave when he fought so hard just to get here."

"I think it was my fault, you see, I screamed at him and told him some really bad things," Naruto decided to start at the beginning of the story when he saw that the Hokage was glaring at him, "when I got to my apartment Sasuke was already asleep so I just put him in my bed, I laid down next to him and we slept there until diner time, then when I woke up I felt him cuddling into my body and I started to run my hands through his hair, I think he started to understand what was going on because he sat up, pushing me of the bed, and when he told me not to do that with that cold and unfeeling voice of his I just snapped at him." Naruto was staring at Tsunade and waiting for her response.

The Hokage was holding the bridge of her nose, trying not to show her stress, and sighed, "What did you told him Naruto?"

"I think I might have told him that he was heartless and someone like him couldn't love a child even if it was his. I also think I said he probably slept with everyone from Sound for power and I even called him a whore." Naruto's eyes started to water up when he thought of the horrible things he said to his best friend, "I didn't mean any of it, I was just so angry, all the pain that I have been bottling up for two and a half years just got out, I must have hurt him even if he didn't showing it, it's my fault, I'm sorry."

"You should be sorry. Naruto you're a shinobi you should know how to handle your own feelings," Tsunade turned to the door as it opened to show Kakashi and Sakura entering the room, Naruto's head was hanging low ashamed at what he did, "Good your finally here, I´ll go direct to business, Sasuke ran away from Naruto's house, apparently it was the brat's fault…" Tsunade continued telling them the same Naruto told her.

"Naruto how could you be so stupid," Sakura screamed, ready to punch the fox vessel through the wall, "he's pregnant, he gets upset easily, and you scream at him! I'm going to break you into pieces!"

Kakashi stepped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Sakura, I know that you're very upset but the most important thing right now is to find Sasuke." Kakashi turned to Naruto and gave him a smile, at least from what you could see of his face it looked like a smile, then he turned to Tsunade and said, "We're going to look for him in the usual places, Sakura will look in the village, Naruto will look in the surrounding forest and I will look in the Uchiha Compound."

They saw as the Hokage nodded to Kakashi's plan and they left the tower towards their destination.

Kakashi summoned Pakkun as they reached the Uchiha Compound and together they found Sasuke's hiding place; Pakkun disappeared as Kakashi entered Sasuke's childhood room, he looked for the boy in the bedroom for a few minutes before he finally decided to look under the bed.

What Kakashi saw that moment made his heart break, he could see Sasuke's small form lying on the floor the boy was hugging his knees as close to his chest as he could, next thing Kakashi noticed was that his body was trembling so badly it looked like he would break at any second. Kakashi reached under the bed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shaking body and pulled the boy into his chest and out from under the bed, the raven haired boy woke up with all the movement and when he saw that it was Kakashi that was holding him he started to sob again hiding his face in his old sensei's shirt.

Kakashi tightened his hold on Sasuke and started rocking him back and forth hoping the boy would calm down, in the meantime he was whispering soothing things in the raven's ear, "Shush, it's alright Sasuke, Naruto didn't mean it, he's so sorry." The raven's heartbroken sobs finally reached an end and Kakashi pulled himself up holding Sasuke close to his chest, the boy was quiet, and left to go back to his apartment.

When Kakashi reached his house he put Sasuke on the couch and set himself next to him, watching the boy that still sniffled now and then, "I don't think you should decide where you want to stay yet, but you can stay here if you want." Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi smiling at him, this brought another little smile but that one belonged to Sasuke. "You'll talk to Naruto first and if you two can't deal with each other than you'll stay here until you can. Ok?"

"Okay." Sasuke's voice was scratchy but it was still understood. Suddenly there was a grumbling sound and they both looked over at Sasuke's stomach, the source of the noise. "Sorry."Sasuke said quietly looking down at his feet while flushing furiously.

Kakashi looked Sasuke up and down and said smiling, "It's alright; you haven't eaten for days so it's natural to be starving. I'll be right back." With that Kakashi stood up and left to his room a few minutes later Sasuke saw the jonin heading towards the bathroom and after that he headed back to Sasuke and kneeled in front of the boy. "I put a towel in the bathroom with some cloths; they won't fit very well but for you to be around the house its good enough. While you shower I'm going to prepare some food for you to eat and if you're ready first than me I want you to wait for me in the bed, alright?"

"Okay." Sasuke was already getting up when Kakashi reached to help him, with that huge belly it was hard to get around, he only made it to the Uchiha Compound because he was moving on adrenaline; they walked together to the bathroom and after Kakashi left he headed towards the kitchen where he started to make a late diner for both of them.

Sasuke was finishing his shower when he felt a little kick in his stomach, that feeling brought an instant smile into the raven's face, just thinking about the baby made him feel better, he wouldn't let what Naruto said bring him down, living in sound for two and a half years hadn't done it and he would be happy with his baby even if he had to cut his bonds for good with the blond idiot.

When he finished the shower Sasuke put his new clothes on, they were extremely big for him, it was so big that the shirt managed to cover his stomach completely and he needed a cord around his waist to hold his pants up. Sasuke had only gown up a little during his defection because he wasn't exactly well fed in sound and with the pregnancy his body concentrated more in the child's development than his own and that resulted in a boy that was too short and skinny for his age.

When the boy left the bathroom he could see that Kakashi was still in the kitchen so he decided to enter to room he saw his old sensei head for before, he sighed when he finally laid his exhausted body in a comfortable bed, sleeping in the cold floor was not good for him or his baby he was just way too stressed to think about that at the time.

Sasuke was about to doze off when he heard Kakashi entering the room and bringing a board with his food in it, the raven sat up so he could put it in his lap. After a few minutes Sasuke finally finished is food and allowed is old sensei to take the board back, "Thanks, the food was really good."

Kakashi saw his old student yawn as he laid back against the headboard, after taking the board back to the kitchen he went to the room and sat down next to Sasuke and put his hand in the boy's belly feeling the baby, "So, even though the babies seem to be fine I sent Pakkun back to Tsunade to warn her that I found you and I'm taking care of you, but Sakura will be here in a few minutes to check on you and the twins just to make sure everything's alright."

Sasuke was staring at Kakashi as if he had grown a second head, his eyes were widened and his mouth was hanging open. The next reaction that came next from Sasuke confused the jonin a lot, a small whimper made its way from the raven's mouth and he turned his face down covering his face with his hair.

Kakashi's reaction was fast; he pulled the boy tightly into his chest and started whispering in his ear, "Hey, what's wrong, I thought you were happy about having a baby, so having two wouldn't be better? Two little people for you to love and that will love you no matter what?"

"That is very good in theory but how am I going to raise two children on my own. I can't do this alone, it's said that a baby needs two adults to be taken care of but I'm only one person for two babies, I just know I'm going to ruin everything." Sasuke was trembling but not crying, he was just a little surprised and scared.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's chin and made the boy stare into his eyes, what he saw in the boy's eyes made him smile there was such love and fear in them that he realized Sasuke was afraid that he wouldn't be good enough for his babies. Kakashi laughed lightly and pulled the boy tightly into his chest again, "You're a really silly boy you know that? Can't you see that we're going to be here for you? We'll even move in with you if it helps, I speak for myself of course but I don't doubt the others would help anytime you need it." After a knock on the door Kakashi laid the boy back in bed and kissed his forehead, "I'll be right back."

Sasuke was lying down on the bed as he heard Kakashi opening the other and the flow of voices in the apartment, he felt a lot more relived now that he knew that Kakashi and Sakura were going to help him care for his babies, he wasn't so sure about Naruto though, after the things he said at his house Sasuke was kind of scared of meeting the blonde again.

Sasuke was starting to think that the blonde only wanted to bring him back so that he could destroy the raven himself, not physically but psychologically, Sasuke came back to Konoha so that he could forget what happened to him in sound but if Naruto kept on remembering him of what he wanted to forget than he thought that he wouldn't last long here.

Sasuke turned to the door just in time to see Kakashi entering the bedroom with Sakura just behind him and to his dismay Naruto too. Sasuke couldn't be strong right now between the pain that the Dobe put him through and the discovery that he was having twins he was just extremely emotional and couldn't stop his reaction, the raven whimpered and sat up pulling his legs to his chest.

When Naruto saw Sasuke's reaction to him he realized that there was more to the raven's stay in sound than meets the eye, the boy came back broken apart from that place and the blonde had helped in making everything worst. With this realization Naruto just rushed to his best friend's side and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy pulling him into his lap and with this Sasuke just broke down crying into his best friend's chest. Sasuke had been crying a lot in the last few days it was like he was releasing everything that hurt now; he really needed it and made it him feel better.

With a sigh Kakashi said, "Well Sakura it looks like you'll have to do the checkup later."

**Until Sasuke has been familiarized with everything in konoha he's going to break down a lot, telling his story and all, so there are going to be a lot of fluffy stuff to help our favorite raven heal.**

**DEAL WITH IT.**


End file.
